Gold of Winter's Light
by ShadowManz
Summary: Peace. What I want. What could kill me. Perhaps gold could light thy path?
1. Janus

_Janus_

The golden leaves crunched under my hooves my hooves as I exited the pathway, with the dappled gold rays touching my raven colored coat. Autumn, when fruits are gathered and leaves fall. I smiled to myself.

I am Winter, that is, Winter is my name. Smiling is personal for me, I only do it when I'm alone. For one to expose their emotions, to show what controls them, is weak. To survive you have to be strong. Especially in my case. I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of apples, letting the frosty breeze nip my ear. Ponyville.

Ponyville is my destination, not my mission. My mission is something much more greater than that. My dark blue eyes could see the town, small, peaceful, and simple. Is that what I am? Simple? Simple. I like the simple things in life. Fresh air, a beating heart, but no emotions. I can't afford much emotions. Do I want to? I'm scared to. Emotions, one of the few things that truly petrify me.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, where are my manners? I'm a unicorn, with snow silver mane and dark blue eyes and raven coat. My cutie mark is a golden iris. The flower of course. I've always like flowers. One day, I want to have my own garden. I don't know anything about plant life, but I want to fill it with roses. Maybe then, I can be at peace. Peace. Another trivial ideal that has no meaning.

Hath the raven donned thy cloak of scarlet to watch of others perish? Yes, that's me. I'm a killer. A killer who kills with his mind.

**That's it for now :), short chappy. Tell me what you think XD I love reading comments/reviews!**


	2. Farbauti

**Hai everbrony, Shadow here with a new chappy :). This fic isn't my mane priority (see what I did there?), that title goes to my other fic, Dangerous Storms. I think you should check it out, I have some reviews stating that it's pretty good. Onward with the story!**

_Farbauti_

The diner was crowded, full, and noisy. But it had food, which I much needed. I had pancakes, which is a personal favorite of mine. The golden edges with the dark cream center…perfection. Pure, perfection. I added some ketchup, a bit of relish, and a dollop of mayonnaise. My mouth watered as I took a bite. Delicious. But it was empty. Missing. It was missing something. Just as the weeping crow said to the frivolous coyote, 'Why has thou takenth mine coal of my feathers?'.

"Waitress?", I called.

"Yes?",came the empty, bored reply.

"I would like some mustard".

She gave me a blank stare.

"Umm, yeah sure…mustard". She disappeared only to return with the yellow bottle. I began to squeeze it, but no, that shan't do. Using my magic, I unscrewed the lid and dumped the contents onto my meal. And then, I ate. It was good…so good. I closed my eyes for a moment wanting the sweet taste of peace, as innocent as the dew of morn', to last. No.

Nevermore. I am more than that. I won't allow myself to be distracted with such petty commodities. I pay and leave, leaving the rest of my bits into the hooves of the waitress. The kind pony. Too bad she will have to die. But now, I'm broke. Wonderful. Just wonderful. Perhaps…perhaps I shouldn't have wasted it on all that beer back in Fillydelphia.

As I walked through the streets of Ponyville, my eyes searched the skies. I was looking to the blue yonder for a friend. I don't know if he's an actual friend, now that I think about it. I feel that we are sort of bonded by an invisible chain Is that friendship? Would thou even know what true friendship is? Would thou know what it feels like? What it feels like to be share emotions without whispering the words of faith? To be aware that you have hope, hope for some other pony's wishes?

I don't. Or do I? I'm scared to answer that.

I saw him there, just below the red cloud line. His outstretched russet wings blending into the golden sunlight. His cream speckled breast contrasting with his sharp yellow eyes. Did I mention that he was a hawk? He's always following me around. His name is Aspen. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy the company. I can walk a thousand miles alone, but only if he's by my side then, and only then, can I walk a thousand miles more.

I was about to smile, then I rammed into something. My eyes focused again, and I saw a mare, lying on the ground with a dazed look on her face. For a moment I wanted to leave her there and shuffle away quietly. But wait, I may as well help her, I'll kill her later.

"S-s-sorry", I stammered. I not good at talking to mares. I can never figure out what to say to one. It's better to talk to myself.

She stood up and shook her coat, which was a deep of bronze. Her mane ranged from stripes of dark orange to light cream, and her cutiemark was a sketchpad.

"No, my fault, sorry sir", she mumbled back. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

I got up and began to walk away when I heard her voice again, "Wait!". She cantered up to my side and said, "You have to walk me home".

"What? Why would I do that?"

"You're supposed to be a gentlecolt and stuff".

"Listen…what's your name?", I asked her.

"Hazel", she replied.

"Hazel…leave me alone".

"No". Does she have to make this difficult?

"Go…home". She stepped in front of me, blocking my path. She looked into my eyes, as I did to her.

Instantly, I knew something was wrong with her. My hoof instantly went to my side, and touched the hilt of my sword. I could run it right through her head right now…but not now. I sighed. Her eyes were… strange. She would focus on one thing, but her eyes would slowly drift off into a stare. A thousand yard stare.

"Fine, where do you live?', I grunted. Wearing a triumphant look on her face, she pointed a few blocks away. I slowly trudged toward it, Hazel at my side. That's when I saw the sign.

"You own a bakery?", I mused.

"My parent's own it". Is there even a difference?

"We don't do handouts", she added. Oh? I didn't ask for anything. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Wait here", she said, disappearing inside.

She came back out with something wrapped in a napkin. She dropped it at my hooves. It was a cobbler.

"I thought you just said that you don't do freebees?". Hazel answered with a blank stare.

I really don't want to eat anything right now…but that stare. I shuddered and took a bite. It tasted like crap.

"It tastes…like a cobbler", I muttered. She gave me a warm smile.

"Good, I'm glad you like it".

**Most of the chappies for GWL will be short compared to DS, but I'm having a lot of fun coming up with Winter's dialogue. Although, when I write for Hurricane I sort of have her voice in mind. But, I don't have voice for Winter. What do you guys think? Casian? Subtle and dull? Poetic? What voice do you think for him when you read? Please R&R! It really helps :) **


	3. Mercury

**Hello everyone! Back again with a new chappy. Don't have anything to say so let's begin.**

_Mercury_

_I sat at a bar counter, surrounded by cans of beer and some glasses of vodka. I was in a bad mood. I lost my ticket to Ponyville, missed breakfast, not to mention it's raining outside._

_I hate rain, with a burning passion._

"_Gimme an'e dr'", I slurred out to the bar tender. He raised an eyebrow and poured me another shot, which I promptly downed before demanding another one. I usually like to solve my dilemmas by getting drunk, falling asleep, and forgetting my problems until the golden sun greeted me. _

_Don't judge me. _

_I heard the faint jingle of a bell, followed by the shuffling of hooves, signaling that a group of ponies had entered. I turned my head slightly to see six stallions; all burly with broad shoulders and looked as if they had been in more bar fights than I could count. I shifted my gaze back to my vodka when I heard a deep raspy voice say, "Don't look at him". I ignored the disruption and drank, filling my glass again from-_

"_I said don't look at him!" snarled the same rasp in a violent tone. This time I turned my head, to see one of the ponies yelling at another (whom I will assume was his marefriend). I saw a small flash of steel followed by droplets of blood, darker than a shadow of ebony. This time, another voice spoke in a calmer manner, "Relax, Hammer. He's more…refined than you are. It's no wonder why she would fancy him over you"._

_Hammer looked at me with a disgruntled look on his face. I take it they were talking about me. Lovely._

_I lifted the glass to my lips only to have it engulfed in a green aura and explode into a thousand tiny shards. I blinked, my senses retuning._

"_Don't look so smug", Hammer growled. I didn't look at him this time, but instead, I addressed the bartender._

"_May I have another glass?"_

_A green beam of energy charged at me, missed my head by inches, creating a neat hole in the wall. I could care less. I am above their insignificant lives, if that's what one would call them. Ponies are full of contempt and arrogance, always ready to lash out. _

_Always ready to fight from the end of days to the beginning of time. It is of their nature, to kill. _

_Because after all, we all secretly want to kill each other. Ponies will continue to harm one another, continue to create suffering in pain because of their ignorance. Will it matter if I cut the time shorter? That is my mission._

_I will say it once; I am Winter, a seeker of peace, and one who chases the mayfly known as love. I will win this battle or die, never surrendering. With only the morning lilies, and the frivolous poppies as my lovers, I shall continue the search for my garden with only the Raven to guide me._

_And with that truth and honor, I am, justice._

_I stood up and faced Hammer. He had a strange smirk on his face and I could practically see the adrenaline pumping through his body. His horn glowed, gearing for a fight. I studied him, almost amused at his incompetence. The way he is now isn't entirely his fault. _

_The only crime he had committed is being born in a world such as ours. But still, it is crime that he must be punished for. I felt my mind sharpen as my horn glowed. As I tapped into his mind his hoof began to reach for the knife. His eyes wide with fear, oh delicious fear, as he held the blade against his throat. _

"_H-help!", he squawked, like a pathetic chicken. He was petrified, his actions no longer his own, but a mere extension of mine. I was enjoying thoroughly. Please don't think wrong of me, I am simply carving into the abrasive stone of hate, turning into love._

_But no…a quick death wouldn't do. We dropped the knife and let his hooves tear open his chest, blood welling out in waves. We felt his heart, and tore it out. As he crumpled to the ground, a fleck of blood splattered to the side of my face. I wiped it off._

_Everyone else in the room looked at me in terror and then to the dead carcass. I hadn't lifted my hoof. I controlled him through his mind. What a wonderful tool it is. I am getting better at my craft to. I have been becoming sharper, my reactions quicker, and my garden closer and closer into view. The pony who addressed Hammer earlier turned to m and spat, "Mess with one of us, mess with all of us"._

"_What a shame then. To see so much loyalty go to waste that is. You will stand by each other from the ice to the blazing dawn. For whatever reason, I don't know. But it is something I admire", I replied coolly. And with that the unicorn charged me, horn sparking._

_Too late. I stopped his heart from beating, and so did everyone else's. _

_Good ol' Fillydelphia._


	4. Apollo

**Ermergerdness, a new chappy!**

_Apollo_

"Tempest". I raised my head, recognizing my name.

"Sir?".

"Are you even paying attention?", Chief Forrest snapped.

"Maybe".

"I'm not in the mood for any of your lip, Detective". We sat in his office, which carried the strong sent of old cigars and dust. The clock rang twelve times, signaling my lunch. Disappointingly, I think that that's going to have to wait.

"I thought…that you would be the best stallion… for the job", Forrest began again, this time spacing out his words, blatantly trying to contain his annoyance.

"Seeing as your history has very…close connections with him, I thought that you would be able to understand his mind better than anypony on the force. Besides, you have knack for outwitting serial killers. What difference would Winter make?".

Upon hearing the name, I found my hooves instinctively reaching toward the horizontal, jagged scar that ran across my face. Winter. So this is that it was all about, huh? I remember his face when he was younger. So innocent, and yet he carried the eeriness of a pony who had more than his share of hardships and troubles.

"What did he do?", I asked. The Chief snorted.

"He's the prime suspect in the murder of twenty ponies".

"How specific…facts please?". I could hear him now, breathing heavily, trying to keep his patience with me.

"It was at a bar in Fillydelphia, around three o'clock in the morning. So far, that's all we know. There were no witnesses. But your brother-"

"Don't call him that", I said quietly. "He is no brother of mine".

"Winter", Forrest rephrased, his voice now icy. "Winter was the only one reported to walk out alive. Everypony else all died of cardiac arrest. All except for one who died…", his words trailed off at the last minute.

"How?", I pressed.

"Somehow…somehow he tore his heart out of his own chest. It left quite a mess for the tech's".

"How creative", I mused, shifting my wings to remain comfortable.

"Tempest, you're getting…malevolent again".

"Am I?", I felt a small smile etch on my face. "Is there anything else I should know?"

I heard the rustling of papers. He seemed to be packing up.

"Yes, your mission is to find out whether or not he's guilty. If he is, eliminate him at all costs. I need you to go in undercover-"

"Chief", I said, interrupting him once more. "I know Winter. He's arrogant enough to forget me. I'll have this case wrapped up in a flick of a tail".

"Dismissed then". I gave a small nod and began to walk away. As I fumbled for the doorknob, a thought occurred to me.

"Chief?"

"Yes?"

"If your best detective is blind, then I'm starting to question the force. And don't worry, I won't fall down the stairs again".


	5. Muses

**Okay, so finally I give you a chapter that explains things. Actually the, whole chappy is about explaining. The point of views will switch between the two brothers (Tempest and Winter) by the way. And for all of you who have read my other work, you should how obsessed I am with flashbacks. So let's begin!**

_Muses_

_**Tempest's POV (Age 6)**_

"Dad, is Mom okay?", I asked, flapping my small wings to try and get his attention. He looked at me, as if not understanding what I just said. He's been like that a lot lately. It scares me. He's always been so confident in himself, and yet he looks scared and confused sometimes. I can hear him up late at night, pacing back and forth in his study, muttering to himself.

"Yes, of course", he said finally, snapping himself out of the daze.

"I'm still getting a little brother, right?". He studied me for a moment, and then said quietly, "Yes". For a moment, I thought I heard regret in his voice. He sounded like he was forcing himself to say it. What does that mean?

"Tempest", he began gently. "You won't exactly... have you ever…do you think you like your mother and I?". Do I? My father had a handsome build. His dark, midnight blue coat resembled the night itself, unlike my pale silver fur that reflected the moon on a winter day. My mother had lighter fur, a dark ginger tinge with a red mane. They both had sea colored eyes, nothing like my harlequin green.

"No", I said, my face gleaming with curiosity. "Does it matter?".

"Yes", came the cold, empty reply.

* * *

_**Winter's POV (Age 10)**_

The heavy rain plastered my mane to my head, and the chilling air tore at my skin. Dad was mad at me again. He kicked me out of the house for the twelfth time this month, so one would think I would get used to it. But in all honesty, I was just confused. He was always angry with me for some reason or another, me or Tempest. One moment he could be so calm, and then spitting fire the next.

He says something about a "her", and me taking "her" away from him. I ask Tempest what it means, but he won't tell me. I shivered on the Canterlot sidewalk, my fur clung to my sides as I kept my head bowed in a way to try and shield the rain from my eyes. There were no stars tonight, just the light of the street lamp to keep me company. Normally, the streets would be busy, but any sensible noble will keep their doors shut.

"_Mrow_?", asked a curious voice. A voice I recognized.

"Maple, it's cold, why are you out here?", I whispered softly to my kitten. The brown tabby didn't answer, but rubbed his head against my side. I sighed and stood over him, keeping the sky's tears from drowning him.

"Sorry about that", Tempest said quietly from behind. Light flooded through the door he had opened, revealing drenched form.

"Come inside, you look half dead".

I hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Dad won't notice. Besides, he has to let you back in eventually".

I rose to my hooves, with Maple batting playfully at my tail. I took a step forward, and then another. On the third I froze.

"What are you doing", my father's harsh voice growled. Tempest didn't answer for a moment, then said, "Dad- "

"Leave him! Hopefully he does die here", he spat angrily. Why is he always so upset? I don't understand his constantly shifting emotions. He swung at me, I ducked, and only to have him hit Maple with a solid _crack!_

The kitten's small body went flying that landed on the street. It did not move. It did not get up.

* * *

_**Tempest's POV (Age 11)**_

"Wow, I can really have it?", my little brother said excitedly.

"Of course", I answered, smiling. He lifted the decorative box and said, "Thanks Tempest!". It hurt me on the inside, to have never called me "big brother" or something on the lines of that. I don't think he knows why Dad told him to call me by my name and nothing else. Either way, I actually do feel like his brother and I don't want him to grow up too fast.

I constantly dote on him; there is just something about his innocent and childish face that makes me want to smile.

"Cool, I have my own toy soldiers now!", he said, his face bubbling with happiness.

Crouching down so that we were at the same level, I said, "I painted all of their faces separately, so each one has their own personality". I like to see Winter happy, it's like…it's as if joy is contagious. When one pony starts to smile, you at first wonder what the hay is wrong with them, but in the end, you have to smile to. Some ponies just have that gift. I need some pony with that gift. It keeps me from…from having thoughts. Really, really bad thoughts.

"Be careful with it now, okay? I nearly broke my hooves while making it".

I extended my bandaged foreleg for him to see. It took me thirteen tries for me to get it right, but I finally figured out how to properly carve into wood. Winter gave me nod and scurried off to play. I turned my head just in time to see that deadly look my father gave him, before he shuffled back into his study.

* * *

_**Winter's POV (Age 19)**_

I felt my grip tighten around my blade as I made my way the spiral staircase, my heart, colder than steel and my eyes ore a gaze of no mercy. The Raven told me I had to do it. He did. He really did. He said that if I don't kill them both, I would never learn how to control my mind properly, how to tame my power.

I pushed open the door of my father's study. Star charts and journals lay on the ground and paper with scribbles clung onto bookshelves as if they were leaves on trees. My father stood in the middle, facing me, as if he had been expecting me.

"Winter", he said quietly. He said no more, and yet, he looked so calm. How can one be so calm if they know that they are to die? I flashed my saber before him, trying to look for the delicious fear, but none came. He lowered his head, and for a moment, I didn't understand. Maybe… maybe he knew that death was inevitable. So I raised my saber and swung, watching his soul drain from his eyes.

* * *

"Winter!", Tempest's shrill voice tearing through my thoughts. I was sitting by the fountain in our courtyard that was covered in vines and ferns.

"Dad's…Dad…h-he's"

"Dead? Yes I know".

"B-b-but-"

"But what? Isn't better this way?", I asked. Tempest drew back sharply.

"What do you mean?", the shakiness in his voice gone.

"Isn't it simple enough? I killed him". I heard my brother draw his sword from behind.

"Who are you?", he whispered.

"I am…justice", I whispered back.

He froze, his eyes wide, not in fear, but shock. The shock was soon replaced by confusion and anger.

"I will continue to spread justice", I said quietly. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me. They are the abstract and brief chronicles of the time: after your death you were better have a bad epitaph than their ill report while you live". I turned to see him clench his weapon, holding on to it as if it was his only light in darkness.

"I won't allow it!", he yelled charging at me. I drew my own weapon in time to block his attack.

"If after every tempest come such calms, may the winds blow till they have waken'd death!", I spat back. I shoved him away from me and tensed, ready to-

His next charge caught me off guard. He feinted right and with a powerful swing, knocked my saber out of my hooves. He held his blade against my throat, his gaze boring into mine.

For a moment, I was startled, my face flashing with panic for a split second. I could feel his fury and pain, radiating off of him.

At last, he dropped his sword and sank to the ground in tears.

"Why? Damn it, why!", he sobbed. You know why. For a moment, part of me wanted to turn and flee, but I forced the urge down.

Lunging for his sword I raised it over my head and swung at his face. The blade didn't go deep enough, only slicing at his eyes. He fell to the ground, withering in pain. Grabbing my saber, I turned and fled with a heavy heart. Raven, dear Raven, why do I feel like this?

* * *

**_Winter's POV (Age 7)_**

I crouched down, the winter frost scraping my belly. It was mt first time in Ponyville. My life in Canterlot was okay at best, but being surrounded by snobs could get tiring. Tempest and I visited Ponyville to see their Hearth's Warming Eve pageant, but my brother had left me by myself for a while when he left to catch up with some friends.

Maple was prancing around my legs, snapping at the snowflakes as they fell. He pricked his ears and looked eagerly toward the outskirts of town before dashing off.

"Wait!", I barked, chasing after him. I chased him past the train station, past the park, and to the outskirts of town. I skidded to a stop as I something touched my ears, the words of a song.

_"In flower fields the poppies blow_

_Between the crosses, row on row,_

_That mark our place, and in the sky,_

_The larks, still bravely singing, fly,_

_Scarce heard amid the swallows below._

_We are the dead; short days ago_

_We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_

_Loved and were loved, and now we lie_

_In the flower fields"._

The words came from a bright orange filly standing in a small, snow covered ravine. I spotted Maple, padding up to her, whiskers twitching. She looked down at him and smiled. Stumbling down the slope, I hurried toward them.

"Sorry", I mumbled apologetically. Snatching up my cat, I hastily added, "He normally behaves himself".

"It's all right", she said. tightening her scarf around her neck.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new?",she asked.

"N-n-no, I'm from Canterlot".

She gave me a small nod, and flicked her ears toward the kitten circling our hooves.

"It's not everyday I find a friend as cute as yours". I found myself smiling meekly.

"I-I-I never had friends", I said quietly, trying to cut out my stammering. "I really would like some, sometimes".

She blinked in surprise. "We can be friends now if you wan-"

"No!". It came out harsher than intended. "No", I said again, this time more calmly.

"At least not now. When I become stronger...then we could become friends".

We stood there in silence for a few seconds, then I murmured softly, "Could I have your name?".

"What? Why", she asked.

"Simply because...it is yours".

"Cinder Gold. That's my name", she said quietly.

I realized that I was smiling again.

"I am Winter. You can remember by where we met".

She smiled at me again. Turning, I called over my shoulder, "Will I see you again?".

"Yes"

"And when I do...can we be friends?".

She didn't answer, she already left.

Cinder Gold, will you remember me?


	6. Juno

**Hey, hey, hey, I'm back again with a new chappy for GWL :). For all you wonderful schmucks out there who A: Forgot that this fic existed, or B: Wondered why it takes so long for me to update, I I'm still trying to get comfortable in writing this fic, which in a way, is some sort of opposite to DS. **

**So this chapter shall be told through Cinder Gold's POV. For those who read DS, you might remember her from her brief cameo.**

_Juno_

Letting the wind slip through my fur, with welcoming excitement, I slowly made my way down the mountain path. I really like my home in the mountains. It's peaceful. It's a place that allows me to think. And I mean _really think_.

Do you remember when you were younger, when you had that small place in your mind- your own little world- where you could go to think? To try and make sense of things? A place where you could go when you just needed to figure stuff out? Somewhere you could be by yourself, but never truly alone?

That's what this place is like for me.

I cut through the forest, a short cut to Ponyville. I've walked through this forest many times, but something felt, darker as if I were being watched. And somehow, it looked unnaturally beautiful. The golden sunlight seeped through the sparking leaves above me, almost lighting my path. Though winter is my favorite season, autumn still looks beautiful to me.

A soft snap from behind me broke my concentration. Turning my head slightly I saw a black furred rabbit behind me. Normally I would've ignored it and carried on walking, but something stopped me.

Its eyes were a deep shade op scarlet and the pupils were simple slits. And it was rather large, the head reached up to my chest when it stood on its hind legs. It slowly blinked at me, and then it drifted past.

When it's fur brushed against my legs, a cold shiver was sent down my spine. An odd feeling shortly followed, like happiness. A light hearted bliss. I found myself following it from a distance. A voice softly whispered in my ears, something inaudible, but still pleasant. Something about a…a garden…and roses.

The rabbit led me somewhere it was high up, like a sort of cliff.

"Jump", he whispered softly. "Jump". Part of me was screaming not to, but yet I trusted it. An artificial trust. The sound of churning water touched my ears. Water, water was at the bottom.

I felt a hoof stroke my cheek, "Jump, just jump". I took a step toward the edge and looked back one last time. A raven, a raven bigger than me stood there. The wing's were folded like a sort of cloak, partially hiding it's foxlike eyes. It spread its wings and took off, leaving the ground to crumble beneath me and sending me falling to my death.

As I fell, I felt the wind once again, but this time it was violently tearing at my skin. I let out a cry as I hit the water, the force of the impact shocking my muscles. The air rushed out of my lungs, as I took one glance at the light above me, before allowing myself to slip into the darkness.

**…**

A hoof massaged my chest, flushing the liquids out. Coughing out some water I tried to move my body, but found myself paralyzed. I forced my eyes open to see the face of a dark coated stallion. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to stare right through me. Weakly, I lifted my head and tried to say something, but found myself unable to.

His eyes then flashed me a smile and said, "Hello, my name's Winter".

**Funny, I have four different drafts for this chappy. As I said, this fic's style and morales will be somewhat polar to DS, maybe that's why I find this a bit difficult. Anyways, if you haven't been reading DS, keep an eye out for the next chapter, it'll have a nice preview for a special title called _Shut Up and Talk: Clearly Opaque,_something I'm working on for my brony-versary :) **

**Also, Cinder Gold isn't my OC, but another author named Jackall Foxx, who has now unfortunately left the site. Anyways, his fics are currently being hosted by _Almost an Actress, _so if your looking for something light, then go check 'em out! **


End file.
